


"Early" Mornings

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda sleeps in. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Early" Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> More of this. Really this is what I love. The applications of Ozpin's semblance are fascinating.

Glynda slowly blinked away the annoyance of sleep, rubbing away the grit in her eyes and reaching to her bedside table for her glasses. As her eyes focused up and her mind cleared she remembered it was Saturday and collapsed back into her bed with a groan. From the bed above her Oz glanced down, wide awake and with glasses perched on the end of his nose.

He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I take it you'd like tea?” Not really a question, but then again of course he knew her answer. She moved and glanced at the clock. Only nine am, well Oz probably hadn't slept, too caught up in his latest book.

“Why am I awake at nine on a Saturday?” She groused. Oz coughed suspiciously from over by the small kettle their team shared. The other two were away for a week on an excursion; so at least they had the dorm to themselves.

“Oz” she growls in his direction, “what did you do?” He sighs, deciding it better to own up now than after she's knocked him through the wall.  
“Well you said you had things to get done today, so I just slowed down everything else so you could get a good night's sleep, you got three hours sleep for every hour of real time, and considering you were up until four trying to talk to your sister, I figured you might want decent rest.”

He hands her a cup of tea as he walks to her bed and sits down in the chair next to it, warming his hands with his own mug.  
“Which book are you on to now?” She asks him after a moment. Oz stands and reaches up to his bunk before pulling down an ancient leather-bound copy of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

“This one”, he drops it in her lap “ it's very good “. She stares at him a moment.  
“You read some weird stuff Oz.” He looks a bit put out at that.  
“It's a classic” he protests sullenly. “That one literally so”, he adds after a brief pause. Confused, Glynda flips open the cover to look at the publication date.  
“This is over 300 years old!” She protests suddenly. “How do you have it? It should be in a museum.”

“Original edition Jekyll and Hyde from the first print run, and you want me to get rid of it?” He mutters. “Honestly there is no pleasing you sometimes is there?” She stares at him for a moment, before they break out laughing. Then a thought occurs to her.

“How is it still intact?” Oz glances at her over his glasses from his position in the chair.  
“It's temporal locked” he says after a moment.  
She cocks a delicate eyebrow in his direction. Then it clicks, she looks closely at the book. The page she's holding has started to flake away, but the little specks of material are frozen, suspended in midair next to the page.  
“You did this?” She asks in wonderment. He nods slowly. “It's fascinating” she mumurs quietly.

She moves over on her bed and pats the side she's just left, Oz moves over and sits on her bed, she hands him the book back.  
“Can you read it to me?” She requests.  
“Of course Glyn”, he chuckles; then takes a breath and opens the ancient book to the first page.  
“Mr. Utterson the lawyer was a man of rugged countance…”

Glynda relaxes back into bed, content in her sleep once more.


End file.
